guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Wererat
A wererat is a fictional lycanthropic creature akin to a werewolf, but shapeshifting into the form of a rat instead of a wolf. This type of therianthrope is rare in historical legends, but has become common in modern role playing games and fantasy fiction inspired by them. They are commonly portrayed as sewer-dwelling scavengers and opportunistic thieves. wererats consider themselves to be very dangerous as they have poisonous oose in their teeth which allow them to infect a person/being who gets bitten, a wererat can see through objects, possessing xray vision, it also has very special scurrying capabilities. Powers & Abilities: *[[Shapeshifting|''Rat Mimicry:]] Can transform hybrid human-rat form aswell as turn into a plain rat. *Enhanced Senses:'' Can smell,hear,taste see and feel better then others. *''X-Ray Vision:'' Can see and feel through objects. *''Infection Emission:'' Can infect people with aids,rat poisoning,and other dangerous diseases with its teeth if bitten. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Can lift 2 tonnes. *''Enhanced Stamina:'' Can take damage easily but get use to it. *''Optimized Organic Regeneance:'' Can adapt to poisonous or contaminated areas. *''Rat Ability:'' Can scale buildings,pipes,and claw/scratch. *''Spine Adaption:'' Can slither and scale under objects, and small cracks in walls or surfaces due to a flexing spine. Mythology There are some references to "goblin rats" or rat-themed yōkai in some Japanese myths that may or may not be the source for the wererats in games and novels. Brad Steiger has written about wererat sightings in Oregon, mostly by children. Some of the Benandanti were supposed to change into mice. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wererat&action=edit&section=2 edit Games In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the wererat is one of several different types of animalistic forms. They are classified as "lycanthropes", despite the fact that the term reflects a lupine, or wolven, form. In the Oriental Adventures supplimental sourcebook, they appear as the chinese mythological creatures, the Nezumi, or "ratlings" as they are often called by humans, are a race of bipedal ratlike humanoids. They are also found in various games inspired by or based on Dungeons & Dragons such as Legend of the Five Rings, NetHack and Neverwinter Nights. See Ratkin for wererats in White Wolf's "World of Darkness" role-playing setting. Another example of wererats can be found in the Kamigawa plane of Magic: The Gathering, a race of bipedal ratlike humanoids called the Nezumi. In the Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game wererats are one of the species of werebeasts that dwell in the Darkest Heart, a magically corrupted forest found in the southern region of the Land of the Damned. Wererats, along with many other werebeasts, are relatively unheard of in the Palladium world outside of the mysterious Land of the Damned. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wererat&action=edit&section=3 edit Fiction Wererats also appear in the Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter series by Laurell K. Hamilton (see wererats in Anita Blake mythology and wererat characters in Anita Blake). The rats changed into men are characters in the fairy tale Cinderella and star in various adaptations such as the children's book I was a Rat by Philip Pullman. Yuki Sohma, from a popular manga series, titled Fruits Basket, transforms into a rat when hugged by a member of the opposite gender or when weakened. Peter Pettigrew is a rat Animagus, akin to a wererat, in the Harry Potter series. In the American Manga Gold Digger wererats were one of several lycanthropic races created by an enchanter named Iceron. Five characters important to several recent events are wererats. Sherissa, the near immortal leader of the wererat clans, Gothwrain her thrall, servant and apparent enemy, and also three young warriors/assassins collectively known by fans as the Mall Rats (Gold Digger): Lydia McKraken, Romeo Ellis and Moisha Rich. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wererat&action=edit&section=4 edit See also *Skin-walker *Shapeshifting *Therianthropy *Lycanthropy (disambiguation) *Were *Werebear *Weregild *Werehyena *Werecat *Werewolf http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wererat&action=edit&section=5 edit References *Hall, J. (2003). Half Human, Half Animal: Tales of Werewolves & Related Creatures. Bloomington, IN: Authorhouse. ISBN 1-4107-5809-5. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wererat&action=edit&section=6 edit External links *Werewolf and Shapeshifter Codex: Wererat Annex *Ratkin: Wererats Category:Magical Mythology